Kazoku
by Zelkova Joy
Summary: "You found me! In the darkness of their souls. You saved me from burning in the flames of hell. My guardian angel in red; kyõdai."
**Konnichiwa tomodachi! (Hello friend.)**

 **This is a new story I'm currently working on, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I really enjoyed writing this first chapter. Anywho, first chapter update. So R &R. Tanoshimimas! (Enjoy!)**

* * *

 _Watashi wa anata no utsukushi-sa ni me ga kuranmashita. Watashi wa anata no junsuina kokoro to koi ni ochimashita. Watashi wa watashi no saigo no iki made anata o mamorimasu. Anata ni watashi no yakusoku; Osanai imōto_

"I was blinded by your beauty. I fell in love with your pure heart. I will protect you until my last breath, my promise to you; baby sister."

* * *

Splinter contemplated hard on what his son had told him about the fainted cries they heard coming from outside the lairs corridors. The giant rat swiftly shuffled down the unpleasantly dewy sewage system. Searching for the cries his son informed him about. A young uneager tortoise held tightly onto the rats kimono, sticking as close as he can to his father. The rat held a lantern in his left paw that illuminated their way through the darkness.

"I heard cries down here." The tortoise informs, his baby blue eyes staring down the dark corridor. No fear glimmered in his eyes, only curiosity.

Splinter listened cautiously, seeing if he could pick up the cries. "My son, please return to the lair."

The tortoise groaned, "Do I have to Sensei?" He complained.

Splinter rolled his eyes, "Hai Michaelangelo. Tell your brothers to start daily training without me, Leonardo knows what to do. Now go." He instructs to his youngest. Michaelangelo groaned once more before retreating back to the lair. The rat watched his son run down back down the path they came from, before taking off in the direction of the cries.

He mutely ran to the noise, the further he ran, the louder the cries became. He turned a sharp corner until he found the source of the vulgar sobs.

A female child sat hopelessly in the middle of the sewers, her clothes blotchy and torn up. Her face was pale and her eyes were red from continously sobbing. However, Splinter admired the infants beauty; her auburn hair were haphazardly sticking out in all sorts of directions, and her turquoise eyes coruscated with curiosity at the unique creature before her. She did not seem afraid or appalled of him, just generally curious.

" _Konnichiwa tomodachi_." He said gently, bending down to her height level. He charitably reached out his paw to the frightened little girl. She tilted her head in confusion at what he said. The rat smiled at her resurringly, "Hello friend." He rephrase, "What's your name, child?"

"C-Catherine.. Catherine Lane." She replied, her voice dreary and rasp.

"What're you doing down here in the bitter tunnels, Catherine?"

The disheartened girl frowns, tears brimming her hollow eyes. "They left me here.. the men in black with red cloths on their heads.. They took me from my home and they left me here to die.." She responds, her face was pale from the lack of food and water.

The rat deeply frowned. _What could The Foot possibly want with his child?_

A disheartened sob escaped the child's lips, echoing along the dewy sewers. Interrupting his train-of-thought. He instantly rushed to her distressed side, "Hush, now.. I will not let them harm you no more." He consoled her, "Would you want to come with me, tomodachi?"

The girl shook her head violently, "Yes. Please don't leave me alone.. I don't want to be alone down here anymore.." She pleaded,

Splinter flashed her a comforting smile before standing, gently taking her cold, fragile hand, "Follow me. My son's will be delighted that they have a new sister."

Catherine stared happily at the giant rat, "I've never had brothers before.." She states, traipsing along the sewers, holding on tightly to his paw. "What's your name?" She shyly asked, staring into his brown eyes.

"Call me Otõsan,"

"What's that?"

Splinter gave Catherine a heartwarming smile, "It means Father, dear musume."

* * *

 **This is a preview to the story I am writing. Just thought I should give you guys a little cliffhanger before I actually start posting the real deal. Anywho r &r. Let me know how this was.**

 **-Zelkova**


End file.
